Judith Harper-Melnick
Judith "Judy" Harper-'Melnick '(played by Marin Hinkle) is Alan Harper's first wife and the mother of Jake Harper. She used to be a member of the Harper Family, though she seems to despise Alan and takes any chance to humiliate him. She was the first woman Alan ever slept with, but their marriage was cold and she said that the only time she was ever happy being sexual was when she was pregnant with Jake. Alan often calls out her hypocritical behavior (mostly directed at her disapproval of him having girlfriends around Jake, when she has had relationships with another woman and various men herself) but also seems to still have feelings for her, going as far as having visions of her and her new husband when he began dating a mutual friend of theirs. She made no secret of living luxuriously with Alan's alimony, going as far as to get breast implants. She has since remarried to Dr. Herb Melnick-Harper (Ryan Stiles), Jake's pediatrician, a union that brought joy to Alan because it meant he no longer had to pay alimony. She still makes Alan pay child support for activities she doesn't want to trouble Herb with. In Season 6, she was pregnant with either Alan's or Herb's child. She gave birth to Mildred Melnick in the last episode of the season, with Charlie sitting next to her. Family History Parents: Lenore and Fred Sister: Liz, Myra Grandfather: Bill Husband: Herbert Gregory "Herb" Melnick-Harper (2007-present) Son: Jacob David "Jake" Harper-Melnick (via Alan) (born 3/14/1994) Daughter: Mildred "Milly" Melnick-Harper (via Alan or Herb) Milly was conceived during a period when Judith and Herb were going through a rough patch and Herb had moved out. Alan and Judith briefly reconciled, but Judith eventually went back to Herb. A few weeks later, Judith announced she was pregnant, and Alan was concerned he was the father. Judith gives birth in the season 6 finale, and in season 7, Jake mentions that Milly looks nothing like Judith or Herb, but more like "a girl version of my dad." Herb remains unaware that Milly could be Alan's child, and Judith threatened to kill Alan if he told anyone. She gets $3,875/mo for alimony up until 2007 Born: c. 1970. Trivia * Judith Harper was named after french actress Judith Henry, due to the fact that they are found to look extremely alike. *Judith may have simply said she was gay in the first season, so she would have a good enough reason to make Alan pay her alimony. *Judith has a very poor relationship with her parents and sister who liked Alan better than her and seem to dislike Herb. *She still makes Alan pay for child support just to keep him under thumb and miserable. *While she views herself as lonely and long suffering, Judith is actually quite cruel, selfish, spiteful, irrational, and vindictive. *While a child she was a scared, needy, neurotic mess with a strange eating disorder, and a slut just like her sister. *While she blames Alan and Charlie for Jake's laziness, she herself seems to have little confidence and even less patience for him. *Her personality is similar to Susan Harper from the My Family series. *Her birthdate is unstated so far in the series unlike Alan and Charlie. *It is unknown how Judith reacted to Charlie's death in Season 9, Although she despised him. *She has a crush on Walden Schmidt. *As of season 9, when Judith drops Jake off to spend time with Alan, Judtih coldly explains "it's your weekend to have custody of "this", implying she has lost a great deal of care for him. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alan's Girlfriend Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters